


judgement

by miacantwrite



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: rina gets nervous backstage before her show with μ's. kanata is a better listener than she seems to be.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Tennouji Rina
Kudos: 21
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	judgement

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt table. comments are very much appreciated!

"i'm nervous."

the words are so soft that kanata could've almost missed them, had she not been the only one in the room.

"what is there to be nervous about~?" kanata asks sleepily.

the pink-haired girl hastily flips through her notebook, before settling for a wailing face with tightly-closed eyes. "rina-chan board: 'kyaa!' what are you talking about!? we're about to go against μ's, remember? this could either make or destroy our career!"

kanata shrugs, adjusting one of her hairclips. "a silly little songwriting contest against μ's won't be the end of us."

"senpai's worked so hard for us... i just know she's gonna be crushed when we lose." rina mumbles.

"don't just assume we're gonna lose." kanata sits next to rina and intertwines their fingers. "as long as we try our best with singing our song, we'll be fine~"

rina's hands are small, but soft. kanata feels her fingers tense up, before relaxing into the older girl's touch.

"it's gonna be hard." rina whispers, "really, really hard."

"nobody said it was gonna be easy."

ayumu bursts into the room, eyes sparkling with excitement. "rina-chan! kanata-senpai! we're on in two minutes."

as the second-year runs off, rina sighs deeply. "here we go," she says, placing her notebook down on the coffee table.

as rina places the rina-chan board helmet over her head, kanata notices she doesn't let go of her hand.

the brunette smiles and places a kiss on rina's hand.

rina turns toward her, eyes widened in shock. "kanata-chan!?"

kanata smiles sleepily, standing up. "good luck, rina-chan~"

she walks out of the room to go have a conversation with ayumu. she looks as awake as rina's ever seen her.

rina's face heats up, and she feels her knees tremble. looks like talking to kanata didn't help with her nerves.


End file.
